


Kiss me stranger!

by Avalancemess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Relationship(s), Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Sara is a dork, Strangers to Lovers, To Be Continued, ava is shooked, kiss me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancemess/pseuds/Avalancemess
Summary: “I don’t even know your name!” Ava exlamated, impressed by this strange woman in front of her.“Sara Lance.” She said, sending Ava the cutest smile ever. Ava almost melted at the spot, damn, she’s fine.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Kiss me stranger!

“Kiss me!” An unknown blonde woman shouted at Ava while running straight towards her. Before she could grasp what was happening, she felt a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. She just went with it, expectingto get some kind of explanation afterwards.

It wasn’t unpleasant, this woman had the softest lips she’d ever had the privilage to kiss. After a few long seconds the woman let go of her and took a step back.

“Thanks dude, you totally saved my ass.” The woman said gratefully. Ava smiled awkwardly, not sure what to say right now.

“I was being followed by my crazy ex. It’s a long and very boring story.” She explained, rolling her eyes.

“He’s a dick, I don’t ever want to talk to him again. Figured seeing me kiss a woman would make him back off. Seemed like it worked, so I owe you one!” She continued talking about it casually, it seemed as if this was nothing out of the ordinary for her.

“You’re a special kind of crazy, you know that right?” Ava replied, laughing at the realisation of the weird scenario that just happened. This woman was really something else.

“Well thank you, jerk! I’m still buying you a drink though.” The woman answered, a smug look on her face. Before she could decline, she was already reaching out an arm to grab Ava, guiding her.

“I don’t even know your name!” Ava exlamated, impressed by this strange woman in front of her.

“Sara Lance.” She said, sending Ava the cutest smile ever. Ava almost melted at the spot, damn, she’s fine.

“Ava Sharpe.” She replied, trying to sound as confident as possible, but failing miserably. This was crazy, things like this didn’t usually happen to her.

“Come on Ava, let’s hit the bar.” Sara said excitedly, throwing an arm over the taller woman’s shoulders. She barely reached around her, which probably made it look comical.

«Are you always this spontaneous?» Ava asked curiously.They had reached the nearest bar and Ava’s curiosity was growing.

Sara smiled, she noticed that Ava was a little bit unsure of the situation, but she did sound genuinely interested.

«Life is short, miss Sharpe, might as well enjoy the time we have.» She answered, honestly sounding convinced of this fact.

Ava nodded. «It’s nice that you feel that way, I wish I took more time to enjoy life. I guess I just get caught up in work all the time and afterwards I’m just so tired that I don’t want to get out of bed. Ugh, I must sound so boring to you.» She said, suddenly feeling a bit self-concious, which she barely ever was.

Sara smiled sympathetically. «At least you are actually getting somewhere in life. I’m just a job-hopper, often unemployed, part-time bartender.» She snorted with laughter at the comparison between her and Ava. She just seemed like a big fuck-up next to this woman.

«Bartenders are important you know. Don’t degrade yourself!» Ava reacted defensively. Sara smiled to thank her and then called for a waiter.

They ordered their drinks and Sara was cracking some jokes, some of them actually hilarious and others not so much, but Ava found her surprisingly amusing, lame jokes or not.

«You’re a troublemaker, aren’t you?» She asked.

«How can you tell?» Sara pretended to be shocked. «Damn, my secret’s out!» She added.

«This reminds me of that time I got outed as a joke at highschool, this random guy thought he’d ruined my life, but I just went with it, as if I care what people think of me anyway. Suddenly there were a few girls that wanted to go out with me, because apparently they had been told I enjoyed some ‘experimenting’. I hadn’t until then, not really, but I thought I could take advantage of the opportunity.» She rolled her eyes at the memory of high school, although it was a funny story to tell.

Ava listened carefully.

«Are you like, actually into women though? Or was it just experimenting to you?» She asked curiously. Sara smirked again.

«Why’re you asking? You interested?» She said flirtatiously. Ava’s eyes widened and her cheeks coloured red.

«No! God no, I mean not that you’re not attractive, but like I don’t know you... I’m sorry, I’m just curious because I like to meet other people that are, you know what, I’m going to stop talking now.» She rambled, incredibly embarrassed at herself.

Sara smiled amusingly. «Girl, you’re fine. I get it, I just swept you of your feet with that kiss right?» She said with a smirk, making Ava feel even more embarrassed.

You sure did. She thought to herself, before composing herself again.

«I’m bisexual, by the way.» Sara added casually.

Ava nodded, so she was into women. Not that she was so interested or anything, but still, it was nice to know they have something in common at least.

——

«It’s been a while since I had fun like this, so thank you.» Ava said, they were standing outside the bar, both unsure of their next steps. She lingered for a bit, concidering wether or not to hug Sara.

Sara made it easy though, basically attacking her with a hug after seeing the doubting look on her face. «Thank you.» She said with a wink.

«Any chance I can borrow your number?» She continued smoothly. Ava looked down at her feet and tried to hide that she was flattered by the question.

«You can, give me your phone.» Ava answered. She was trying to sound confident, but Sara heard a little bit of nervousness in there too.

Ava handed the phone back and their hands touched for a second, just a little bit too long, leaving both the women flustered.

Sara was the first to turn away, throwing a hand in the air to wave at Ava, shouting: «Goodbye stranger!» Ava laughed and waved back, although a little less dramatic than Sara did.

«Goodbye stranger.» She repeated, too quiet for Sara to hear. She smiled, this was fun. She had fun and had a stranger to thank for it.

A few minutes later she got a text.

_Hey stranger! (It’s Sara btw ;))_

Ava chuckled, it’d been like five minutes and this girl was already texting her?

_Hey Sara, you bored already?_

She replied, followed by a laughing emoji. It didn’t take long before she got an answer.

_Nothing’s interesting anymore when you just had a date with a pretty lady. ;p_

Ava quickly looked around and prayed to God no one had heard her squeal as she read the message. Did she just say I was pretty?

« _A date?_ » Ava replied hastily, unsure what else she could say.

_I mean, we did kiss, so I figured that it counted as a date. Unless you don’t want it to be?_

Ava though about it, she was usually not the ‘kiss on the first date’ type, but she felt like that might’ve just changed.

_Sooo, would you like to do it over another day? You’re allowed to say no btw, I can handle it!_

Ava barely recognised herself. Was she actually flirting?

_Ava Sharpe, I like the confidence! Let me think about that date though._

Before Ava could panic, another message followed.

_I was kidding, of course I want to see you again :)_

Ava let out a sigh and felt excited. She was ready for a new adventure, she was so ready.


End file.
